<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Happens by ThatOddWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464306">Life Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddWriter/pseuds/ThatOddWriter'>ThatOddWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddWriter/pseuds/ThatOddWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are overjoyed when they learn that they are expecting, but a tragic accident threatens to tear them apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. I honestly never thought I'd ever write something like this, least of all a RPF... I'm still not sure this is such a great idea, but here we go! The story takes place in August 2009.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel weird…”</p><p>“What do you—? <em>Jen</em>!”</p><p>Jared drops the script he’s been reading and scrambles out of his chair. Leaping forward, he wraps a strong hand around his swaying co-star’s upper arm to keep him upright. Jensen, who’s face is usually beautifully sun-kissed, looks ghostly pale and he appears to be mere seconds from passing out.</p><p>Worried, Jared leads him toward the row of director’s chairs that line the far wall of the tent, which was set up exclusively for today’s shoot, and forces him to sit down. Crouching in front of the chair, Jared takes Jensen’s colorless face in his hands. He cringes at the clammy sweat that sticks to his skin. “Jen, hey, you with me?”</p><p>A bottle of water appears out of nowhere and Jared accepts it with a grateful nod. He cracks it open and pushes it into his co-star’s hand. “Drink this,” he orders, and helps guide the bottle to Jensen’s lips.</p><p>As Jared watches him take a few slow sips, another set of hands appear. They place a wet washcloth against the back of Jensen’s neck, before helping free his limbs from Dean’s leatherjacket. The fan, which is set up in the corner of the tent, gets tilted, so it’s blowing cold air toward them.</p><p>Jensen, who seems to be coming back to himself, blows out a shaky breath and presses the chilled water bottle against his temple. He closes his eyes.</p><p>“Jen?” Jared asks, hands dropping to his co-star’s knees. Color is slowly returning to Jensen’s face and he stops shaking.</p><p>“Man, I thought I was going to puke,” Jensen chuckles wearily.</p><p>“And I thought you were going to fucking <em>faint</em>,” Jared snaps. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>Jensen rubs his forehead. “Don’t know. I got dizzy all of a sudden,” he shrugs, like it’s no big deal.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jared slaps his thigh. “I was worried, you jerk!”</p><p>“Aw, I didn’t know you cared,” Jensen replies with a teasing, but tired, smile. When he seems to notice the concern edged into Jared’s face, he grows more serious. “Jare, I’m fine,” he assures, and puts his free hand on top of Jared’s. “We’ve been shooting all day in ninety degree weather. I probably was out in the sun for a too long, that’s all.”</p><p>Jared wants to protest that statement, however, before he can get another word out, James, the episode’s director, comes rushing in. He looks wide-eyed and anxious, obviously already aware that one of the show’s stars almost faceplanted in between takes.</p><p>After Jensen reassures everyone, including their on-set medic, that he’s really fine, everyone returns to work. For the rest of the day, Jared keeps a close eye on Jensen and makes sure there’s always a bottle of water nearby and something to eat. And, for once, Jensen doesn’t complain about being mother-henned.</p><p> </p><p>It’s close to ten o’clock at night when they’re finally done shooting for the day. Jared is waiting outside the wardrobe trailer, where Jensen is getting changed, and is scrolling through the messages on his phone.</p><p>When he hears the door open, he looks up and smiles. “Ready to head home?” he asks, as Jensen bounces down the steps. He’s dressed in a pair of washed out jeans and a thin cotton shirt.</p><p>“Almost,” Jensen replies. He walks straight into Jared’s personal space and wraps his arms around his neck. Pulling him down, he presses his soft lips against Jared’s. “Had to do this first.”</p><p>Grinning, Jared hooks his thumbs in the beltloops of Jensen’s jeans and tugs him closer. He looks into his boyfriend’s green eyes and smiles. Even though Jensen had them take off all the makeup, he still looks like the most handsome man Jared has every laid eyes on. “I think I like this,” Jared hums.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Their lips are about to meet again, when they hear footsteps approach. With a groan, Jared lets go of Jensen and takes a step back. It’s not like they’re ashamed of their relationship, quite the opposite, actually, but they haven’t been together for long, and they both agreed that they want to keep things just between the two of them for a bit longer. The only people who know are their families and Clif, their driver and bodyguard.</p><p>“How about we continue this when we’re home,” Jensen suggests with a seductive wink.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Jared grins, then gently nudges his boyfriend forward. “Let’s go. Clif is waiting already, I bet.”</p><p>While walking toward the parked SUV, Jared is rambling about what they could do on the weekend. The weather’s supposed to be just as sunny and hot as today, so he suggests a barbecue with some friends, or maybe a hike in the nearby woods. He’s talking about some trails he read about in an outdoor magazine, when Jensen suddenly throws his arm out grips the sleeve of Jared’s shirt.</p><p>“That’s a <em>no</em> to hiking, then?” Jared chuckles, and turns his head to look at his boyfriend. His smile turns into a frown when he sees Jensen’s tense posture and the way he’s swallowing convulsively. “Jen?”</p><p>Jensen presses a fist to his lips, and Jared wants to ask what’s going on. Before he can as much as open his mouth, though, Jensen twists away, doubles over and vomits.</p><p>“Jensen!” Jared gasps, and puts a hand on Jensen’s heaving back. Shocked, he’s forced to watch him throw up, while gently rubbing his palm up and down his spine.</p><p>When Jensen is done, he wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and slowly straightens up. He exhales wearily and slumps against Jared’s larger frame. “Fuck…”</p><p>The worry from earlier is returning and Jared wraps a supporting arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “That’s it, we’re going to the hospital.”</p><p>“Jare—”</p><p>“Don’t even think about arguing with me,” Jared interrupts him with a stern scowl. “You almost passed out today and now you’re puking. If this is a heat stroke, or heat exhaustion, a doctor can do something about it.”</p><p>It’s a testament to how crappy Jensen must be feeling, when he allows Jared to steer him to the waiting car without any further argument. They get in, and Jared asks Clif to drive them to Vancouver General Hospital. They’ve both been treated there numerous times for work related injuries.</p><p>Clif gives them a concerned look, before putting the car into drive. He promises to have someone call ahead, so they don’t have to wait hours in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they pull up in front of the hospital, Jensen has thrown up once more and is grumpy in addition to miserable. Jared manages to drag him inside, even though Jensen is now more vocal about not needing a doctor. Jared decides to just ignore him.</p><p>Thankfully, whoever Clif called came through, because they don’t have to wait and are immediately taken to the back. While Clif parks the car, Jared accompanies his boyfriend to the treatment room.</p><p>“This is stupid, I’m <em>fine</em>,” Jensen sighs, as the doctor checks his blood pressure.</p><p>Jared, who’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, huffs. “You said that already. And see how <em>that</em> turned out.”</p><p>The doctor is obviously trying to hide her smirk. After writing down something on a clipboard, she pulls the blood pressure cuff off Jensen’s arm and grabs a pair of green latex gloves from a box. “Your blood pressure is a bit on the low side,” she says. “But I don’t think we’re dealing with a heat stroke or suchlike. Your temperature is normal, as is your heartrate. What I will do now is draw some blood. We’ll do some basic tests and if they’re all satisfactory, you’re free to go with the order to rest and drink plenty of fluids, because what I can already tell you now is that you’re slightly dehydrated.”</p><p>Jensen doesn’t protest and allows the doctor to draw some blood and stick a small band aid on his skin. He rubs his fingers over it and gives Jared a look. “Happy?”</p><p>“Delighted,” Jared sighs.</p><p>“Give me fifteen minutes to run this, then I’ll be back,” the doctor promises, and then slips out of the room.</p><p>As soon as she’s gone, Jared pushes off the wall and crosses the room. He wiggles into the space between Jensen’s legs and puts both hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “How are you feeling? And I want the <em>truth</em>,” he warns, before Jensen can even <em>think</em> of lying.</p><p>Sighing, Jensen tilts his head up. “Honestly? Not awful. A bit queasy, still, but, other than that, I really <em>am</em> fine.”</p><p>Jared believes him, but there’s still the nagging worry that keeps whispering that something’s off, because one doesn’t almost pass out and get sick for no reason. Whatever this is, he just hopes it’s either something that passes on its own, or something they’ve caught early on.</p><p>“Jare,” Jensen interrupts his gloomy thoughts. He pokes Jared’s ribs. “I can see your hair turning grey from here. Stop worrying, I’m sure everything’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>And everything <em>is</em> fine.</p><p>That’s the first thing the doctor tells them when she returns. She lets them know that all the tests are to her satisfaction, and that there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. The reason for Jensen’s dizziness and nausea is probably the dehydration, in addition to something called human chorionic gonadotropin, which she found a high level of in Jensen’s blood.</p><p>“Human chrono-<em>what</em>?” Jensen repeats with a frown. He glances at Jared, who just shrugs. He’s never heard of it before, either.</p><p>“Human chorionic gonadotropin,” the doctor repeats. “It’s a hormone that’s produced by the human body during a pregnancy.”</p><p>Jensen lurches to his feet, eyes wide. Jared is staring at her with his mouth hanging open. He must have misunderstood her.</p><p>“Come again?” Jensen blurts out.</p><p>“Mister Ackles,” the doctor smiles. “It appears that you are expecting. Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>The next half hour is a blur to Jared. The doctor that examined Jensen is talking about and explaining things, but neither he nor Jensen are able to really pay attention.</p><p>Another doctor comes in then and introduces himself. Jared can’t remember his name if his life depended on it. The man asks Jensen to lie down on the gurney once more, and his boyfriend seems to be too stunned to do anything other than comply.</p><p>The doctor pulls an ultrasound machine closer to the stretcher and prompts Jensen to life up his shirt. Then he squirts a generous amount of gel onto his bare stomach and begins to move the ultrasound wand back and forth.</p><p>Slowly, Jared approaches the gurney, eyes glued to the monitor that only shows fuzzy black and white images. He’s just about to ask what he’s looking for, when an unmistakable sound fills the room.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Best-Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It can’t be, right? This has to be some kind of <em>mistake</em>.”</p><p>Jared glances up from the ultrasound picture he’s been staring at for the last twenty minutes and watches his boyfriend nervously pace up and down the living room. Jensen is usually the levelheaded one, but, right now, he’s more than just a little high-strung.</p><p>“I don’t think it is,” Jared replies, and holds up the sonogram. “This makes it pretty clear.”</p><p>Jensen rakes his fingers through his short hair. “Fuck, I think I’m going to be sick… <em>again</em>.”</p><p>When his boyfriend passes by him for the untempt time, Jared reaches out and latches onto his wrist. With a soft tug, he pulls him closer to the couch. “Jen, you wearing a hole into the hardwood floor isn’t going to change things. Just… take a deep breath and take it easy.”</p><p>Jared’s two dogs, Harley and Sadie, whine when he verbalizes those words, as if already knowing that he shouldn’t have said that.</p><p>Jensen glowers at him. “Take it easy?!” he snaps. “<em>You</em> try taking it easy when there’s a fucking human being growing inside of you!” He yanks his hand free and resumes pacing.</p><p>With a sigh, Jared flops back against the cushions and stares once more at the black and white picture. There’s not much to see. At least not yet, not at eight weeks, according to the doctor. There’s black sac with a white, bean-shaped figure in the middle. Their baby. Fuck, their <em>baby</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, <em>Jared</em> feels like he’s going to puke.</p><p>“What are we going to do? What about the show? What about our future?” Jensen keeps on muttering, more to himself than Jared. “How did this even happen? We always use protection!”</p><p>Jared can almost physically <em>see</em> his boyfriend’s stress level skyrocketing. If he keeps going like that, he’s going to give himself an ulcer or a stroke.</p><p>Getting up, Jared takes a step forward and blocks Jensen’s path. He grabs both his forearms and looks deeply into the bright, green eyes. “Jen, calm down,” he says, sounding both soothing and stern. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“How do you know that?!” Jensen shouts, trying to twist free. But Jared tightens his grip and doesn’t let go.</p><p>“Because we’re in this <em>together</em>.” He drops his forehead to his boyfriend’s and closes his eyes. When he feels Jensen slightly relax against him, he maneuvers their bodies toward the sofa.</p><p>“Look,” he says when they’re both sitting down. He runs his thumb over Jensen’s cheekbone. “I know this isn’t what we had planned, but I’m happy about it.”</p><p>Jensen raises his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Chuckling, Jared kisses him. “Yes. I <em>love</em> you. And I’ve always planned on having a family with you one day. Now, it’s just gonna happen a bit sooner than expected.”</p><p>Jensen blows out a shaky breath and scrubs a hand down his face. “We’re really doing this?”</p><p>“I guess we are,” Jared laughs and squeezes his boyfriend’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, they’re lying in bed. Jensen is curled up on his right side, with Jared wrapped around him from behind. One of Jared’s large palms is resting directly over his boyfriend’s bare abdomen.</p><p>“This is weird, isn’t it?” Jensen whispers into the darkness, and Jared should have known better than to expect him to fall asleep right away.</p><p>Leaning forward, he kisses his shoulder blade. “Not any weirder than what we’ve done in that cabin during hiatus.”</p><p>Jensen groans. “That’s when it happened, isn’t it? We did try out some weird shit there, and we possible <em>did</em> forget to use protection a time or two after all…”</p><p>A laugh bubbles up from Jared’s chest and he props himself up on one elbow. “It was fun, though. I had no idea you were so bendy.”</p><p>Cringing, Jensen kicks him in the shin with his heel. “Stop it, you weirdo. Our kid doesn’t need to hear this.”</p><p>Laughing, Jared nuzzles his neck. “Sorry,” he breaths against warm skin. He strokes his hand up and down Jensen’s belly and smiles. “I can’t wait to hold her. Or him. I like the name Emily. Or Elijah, for a boy.”</p><p>“Whoa, easy,” Jensen interrupts him. “We’re still <em>far</em> away from baby names.”</p><p>“Come on, humor me. What name do you like?”</p><p>Jensen sighs and seems to consider the question for a moment. He shrugs. “I dunno. I’ve never really given it much thought, but I always liked Milo, I guess.”</p><p>“Milo. I like that,” Jared agrees and presses his palm more firmly against his boyfriend’s flat belly.</p><p>Jensen covers the hand with his own. “This is going to change our lives, Jared. <em>Forever</em>. And I’m not just talking about the becoming parents part. The public and our fans will notice, and we have to tell them something.”</p><p>“Let’s cross that bridge when we’re there,” Jared says quietly. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk to Kripke. He’ll figure out a way to write and produce the show around the pregnancy. He’s a genius.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jensen groans. “I’m going to get <em>fat</em>, aren’t I?” he moans.</p><p>“You’re not going to get fat,” Jared rolls his eyes. “But your belly will grow, and Eric is going to make sure that the camera doesn’t pick up on that. He’s also gonna revise the script and make sure the work environment is safe for you and the baby. And, if things go according to plan, then we’ll be done shooting season five before the due date. See, everything will work out perfectly.”</p><p>Jensen sighs. “You do know what they say about the best-laid plans, right?”</p><p>“Stop being so negative,” Jared huffs. “Everything is going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The alarm goes off what feels like only ten minutes after Jensen finally managed to fall asleep. Groaning into his pillow, he blindly reaches out and snatches his obnoxiously ringing phone from the night stand. He shuts the blaring noise off and drops the cell next to him on the mattress.</p><p>Rubbing his gritty eyes, he thinks about everything that’s happened the day before. The fact that he’s pregnant hasn’t fully sunken in yet and when he looks down at himself, it’s hard to imagine that his toned stomach will soon be transformed into a round baby bump. Just the thought of it makes his head spin.</p><p>Glancing to his left, Jensen looks at his boyfriend, who’s still sleeping peacefully. His long hair is unkempt and covering most of his face, but that doesn’t seem to bother him, as he’s drooling onto his right arm.</p><p>Smiling, Jensen brushes a strand of hair from his face before climbing out of bed and getting ready for another long day on set.</p><p> </p><p>When he emerges from the bathroom twenty minutes later, freshly showered and fully dressed, Jared is beginning to stir. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Jensen smiles down at him. “Morning.”</p><p>“Hey,” Jared croaks, and rubs his eyes. “You leaving?”</p><p>Jensen nods and bends down to give his boyfriend a kiss. “Yeah. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>On the days that their schedules don’t line up in the morning, they get driven to set separately. While Jensen has a seven AM call time today, Jared’s isn’t until nine, which means he’ll probably drive himself later. Not for the first time, Jensen envies him, because Jared is a morning person, while he is the complete opposite.</p><p>“Have you eaten something? You should probably also drink some water. And what about the pills for the nausea the doctor prescribed? Did you pack those?” Jared babbles, and pushes into a sitting position.</p><p>Jensen groans. “Jare, it’s too early for so many words. But if it makes you feel better; yes, I packed the pills. And, yes, I am planning on taking them along with the breakfast I’ll get from catering. You happy now?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I am,” Jared grins, and pulls Jensen closer with one arm. His other hand sneaks underneath his shirt and tickles the soft skin of his belly. “I’ll see the two of you later,” he murmurs.</p><p>Clif has already honked twice by the time Jensen is jogging down the stairs. He grabs his wallet and keys from the table and gives the coffee machine one last longing look, before he’s headed out the door. The nausea and mood swings he will be able to handle, but the caffeine withdrawal is a whole other story…</p><p> </p><p>At first, Jensen feels like everyone is staring at him, as if they already <em>know</em> what’s going on. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that he’s just being paranoid and that there’s no way anyone knows anything. He gets asked a bunch of times if he’s feeling better, which he appreciates. They’re all more than just co-workers, they’re a big family.</p><p>After having a bite to eat and swallowing the pills that are supposed to keep the morning sickness at bay, Jensen gets his makeup done and changes into Dean’s signature plaid shirt and leather jacket.</p><p>The first scene he has is with Misha. He’s so focused on getting into Dean’s headspace, that he completely loses track of time. It’s past ten when they’re done shooting the scene and when he asks about Jared’s whereabout, he’s met with shrugs.</p><p>Confused, he goes to his boyfriend’s trailer, which is still locked and unoccupied. Jensen can feel the director and crew getting antsy, because every single delay costs the network thousands of dollars.</p><p>When his call goes straight to voicemail for the fifth, Jensen begins to feel uneasy as well. He’s sitting in his trailer and typing out another text message to his boyfriend, when someone knocks on his door. A joking remark about time management is on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows it down when it’s Clif who enters the trailer, instead of Jared.</p><p>The second he sees the dread on Clif’s face, his blood turns to ice.</p><p>“Jensen, there’s been an accident.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen doesn’t know what exactly happened, or how Clif found out about the accident in the first place, but the thing he <em>does</em> know is, that he needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible.</p><p>“Jensen, hold on.” Clif puts a large hand on his shoulder and stops him from running out of his trailer. Despite his broad shoulders and intimidating looks, Clif is gentle when he pulls him back. “They’re not going to tell you anything. You’re not family.”</p><p>The last words hit Jensen like a ton of bricks and he swallows against the sudden lump in his throat. Anger ignites low in his gut and he grits his teeth. He knows his rage is useless and misplaced, because Clif is right. Jared and he are not related. Neither by blood nor by vows.</p><p>“I don’t <em>care</em>,” he snaps, and shrugs the man’s hand off. “Jared needs me! Hell, I don’t even know if he’s…” He chokes on the next word and rubs a shuddering hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Jensen, call Jared’s parents. I’ve already spoken to them. They will be here tonight. Until then, let me take you home. Filming is put on hold for now.”</p><p>The logical part of Jensen’s brain wants to agree, but his heart is yelling and shouting at him to go to the hospital, to make the staff there understand that they need to tell him everything, but he knows that there’s no point in even trying. The law is clear; no family, no information.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the house Jared bought a few seasons ago passes in a blur. Clif is on the phone the entire time, and Jensen doesn’t even know who he’s talking to anymore. Closing his eyes, he leans his head against the window and lets his deep voice wash over him.</p><p>Jensen had learned from Jared’s dad that an elderly man had ran a red-light at an intersection and hit Jared’s car. Despite being their son’s emergency contact, Gerald and Sherri weren’t given much information by the local police, but according to the officer they spoke to, Jared was admitted to Vancouver General Hospital, the same hospital they went to yesterday and found out about their baby.</p><p> </p><p>After arriving at the house, Clif insists on staying and sits down on the couch. He offers to make them something to eat or drink, but Jensen just shakes his head. He doesn’t want anything. In fact, he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t even stay down.</p><p>When Clif makes another call to god knows who, Jensen wanders off to the bedroom he and Jared share. He suddenly feels exhausted. The stress of not-knowing and not being able to do anything about it is wearing him out.</p><p>Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he puts his head in his hands and attempts to breathe through the nausea, which is rearing its ugly head again. He pats his pockets for the pills and remembers with a groan that he left them in his trailer. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>By the time he stops fighting his body, he’s covered in sweat and horribly dizzy. With one hand pressed to his mouth, he barely makes it to the bathroom before he’s throwing up.</p><p>He manages to sloppily brush his teeth after and strip out of his damp shirt, before he stumbles out of the bathroom and collapses onto the bed. Despite everything that’s going on, he nods off and falls into a restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Someone is shaking him. Blinking gritty eyes open, Jensen squints up at the person leaning over him. He comes awake with a start and almost headbutts Clif in the face. “Fuck, I fell asleep!” he gasps, and scrambles out of bed. “Why didn’t you wake me?!”</p><p>Rushing over to the closet, he pulls out a fresh shirt and quickly puts it on. When he spins around, a headrush hits him and his knees almost buckle.</p><p>“Whoa, Jensen, calm down,” Clif says, and grips his elbow. There’s worry in his voice, which stirs annoyance in Jensen’s gut. Clif shouldn’t worry about <em>him</em>, he should worry about <em>Jared</em>. Jared, who’s injured and alone at the hospital. Guilt wraps list a fist around Jensen’s heart, squeezing tightly.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” he mutters, and pushes past Clif into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. “Are there any news?” he asks, as he’s holding his hands under the faucet.</p><p>“Not yet, but Jared’s parents just landed. We’ll meet them at the hospital.” There’s a pause, before Clif adds, “Jensen, are you okay?”</p><p>Ignoring the worried expression on Clif’s face, Jensen reaches for a towel and rubs it over his face. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Clif says sternly. “You ended up in the hospital last night because you were dehydrated. I don’t want this to happen again, you hear me?”</p><p>Jensen flinches. He and Jared had talked about letting Clif know about the pregnancy yesterday, but, in the end, the both agreed that they would wait a bit longer. Now, Jensen regrets that decision.</p><p>“Look, I’m fine. Physically, at least,” Jensen sighs. “Can we drop this now, please?”</p><p>Clif gives him one last look, before he nods. “Fine, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>The second Jensen sees Jared’s parents standing huddled together in the hospital hallway, his heart sinks. Sherri’s face is pale and splotchy, and tear tracks are clearly visible on her cheeks. Gerald doesn’t look much better. He has his right arm wrapped around his wife and is resting his forehead against her temple.</p><p>When they notice him, Sherri pulls out of her husband’s hold and throws her arms around Jensen. She starts sobbing against his chest, and he tucks her protectively under his chin, holding her close. Looking over her shoulder, he sees Gerald running a weary hand through his hair.</p><p>“Have they told you anything yet?” Jensen asks.</p><p>Gerald clears his throat. “His doctor came to talk to us very briefly. Jared was unconscious when they brought him in and he needed surgery for a broken arm.” He takes a shaky breath and licks his cracked lips. “He’s alive but… It doesn’t look good.”</p><p>The air in Jensen’s lungs escapes in a rush.</p><p>Jared’s doctor appears shortly after and gives them another update on his condition. The surgery went well and they managed to set Jared’s arm without much trouble. However, it’s the head injury they’re worried about. So far, Jared isn’t responding to any stimuli and is showing no signs of waking. They’ve put him in a medically induced coma, and are keeping a close eye on the swelling around his brain, hoping it will go down by itself. If that’s not the case, they need to relieve the pressure by going in surgically.</p><p>The doctor’s words settle like a rock in Jensen’s stomach and he struggles to process what that means. Just yesterday, he and Jared were talking about baby names and planning their future with their unborn son or daughter. How did things change this drastically in such a short amount of time?</p><p> </p><p>The next seven days are pure hell. Jensen spends most of his time at the hospital and only goes home to shower or get some rest when Jared’s parents force him to. He barely eats and whenever he manages to fall asleep, it’s only for a few restless hours. He’s trying to stay strong through it all, because he can see the toll this is taking on Gerald and Sherri, but he’s seriously struggling. Morning sickness is kicking his ass and he’s tired all the time. And because Jared’s parents moved into his old room in the house, keeping them from noticing anything is tough. The last thing they need is something else to worry about.</p><p>By the time a full week has passed, Jensen’s completely worn-out and hanging on by a thread. He’s just exiting the bathroom after another round of vomiting, when his cellphone rings.</p><p>Rushing over to the nightstand, he almost knocks over the lamp when he recognizes Gerald’s number. His hands are trembling when he takes the call. “Yes?”</p><p>“Jensen, he’s waking up.”</p><p> </p><p>With his heart in his throat, Jensen is jogging down the seemingly endless hospital corridor half an hour later. He bursts into his boyfriend’s room and almost bumps into Gerald, who’s standing a few feet from the bed, chewing on his lower lip.</p><p>“How is he?” Jensen asks, trying to see around the nurse that’s leaning over the bed. Sherri is standing on the other side of it, holding her son’s hand.</p><p>“He’s really confused, has no recollection of the accident, which, apparently, isn’t surprising,” Gerald explains, then exhales and some of the tension seeps out of his body. “But, he’s awake, and that’s what’s important.”</p><p>Jensen nods and glances back toward the bed. Slowly, he steps a little closer. When he sees Jared’s eyes open for the first time in a week, he almost bursts into tears.</p><p>Sherri looks up when she hears him approach and smiles warmly. She puts her hand on Jared’s forehead and leans closer to his ear. “Honey, Jensen is here.”</p><p>A pair of dazed, yet so beautifully familiar eyes settle on him after a few seconds, and Jensen can’t help but smile. Stepping closer to the bed, he takes Sherri’s spot and takes his boyfriend’s hand into his. “Hey,” he whispers quietly. There are so many things he wants to say, but all his body can do is squeeze the cold hand he has clutched in his own.</p><p>Jared returns his smile. It’s barely a twitch of lips, but it’s there. “Hey,” he croaks, and then promptly falls asleep again.</p><p>The nurse assures them that it’s perfectly normal after what Jared has gone through. She tells them that he’ll probably wake sporadically for the next day or so, sometimes more lucid than others.</p><p>Jensen decides to spend the night at the hospital, and after promising Jared’s parents that he’ll call them the second anything changes, they leave to get some rest.</p><p>When he’s alone in the hospital room with his boyfriend, Jensen sits down in the chair next to the bed and brushes Jared’s long hair back from his bruised face. “You have no idea how worried I was,” he whispers. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear? Because I need you. <em>We</em> need you,” he adds, looking down at his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>It’s three in the morning when Jared next opens his eyes. He comes awake with a throaty groan and his face scrunches up in pain. Jensen, who’s been dozing in the chair, startles.</p><p>“Jared, hey,” he says, and puts his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>Jared rolls his head toward him with a wince. “Gen?”</p><p>“Jared, it’s me. You okay?”</p><p>Jared frowns and wearily looks around the room. “Where is Gen?” he slurs.</p><p>“Gen?” Jensen asks, confused. “Jared,” he speaks slowly. “You and Gen broke up a while ago.”</p><p>The furrow between Jared’s eyebrows deepens and he looks at Jensen with raw pain in his hazel eyes. “What? No… I love her…”</p><p>It’s then that Jensen's world comes crashing down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>